Le choix qui s'offre à moi
by Talika Dragomir
Summary: Mylo fait partie de l'équipage de son frère, Eustass Kidd. Pourtant elle va tomber sous le charme du mystérieux rival de son frère. Que choisira-t-elle ? Suivre sa raison ou son coeur ?
1. Prologue : Perdue dans la tempête

Bonsoir à tous ! Ou bonjour, si vous la lisez et qu'il fait jour -ça parait con, mais c'est logique-.

Ma première fiction, enfin ! Ce n'est que le prologue, certes, mais je vous promets que j'essaierai de la faire durer. J'ai bien dit essaierai. Au moins une quinzaine de chapitres.

Avant de vous laisser lire tranquille, le petit blabla habituel :

Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le personnage de Mylo -avec qui j'aime être sadique- (je suis comme ça avec tous mes OCs, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'aime les faire souffrir x) ) et le récit.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

><p>Une immense vague balaya le pont du navire des Kidd's Pirates, renversant au passage la frêle silhouette qui tentait de rejoindre la porte la plus proche afin de se s'abriter. Mylo fut plaquée contre la barrière, ultime rempart à une chute précipitée a la mer. Elle s'y accrocha d'une main, dégageant ses cheveux détrempés de son visage de l'autre. Tout hurlait autour d'elle. Le vent la malmenait, la secouant et la giflant de ses rafales glacées. La pluie et les vagues l'avaient trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle grelottait, ses dents claquaient derrière ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Elle se recroquevilla, tentant de se réchauffer. La pluie formait autour d'elle un rideau, lui bouchant la vue. Mylo avait perdu tous ses repères. Elle se redressa a genoux, puis accroupie, en appui sur ses mains. Les bourrasques violentes la repoussèrent si brutalement contre le mat qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'y adossa et tenta de reprendre son souffle. L'air glacial lui brûla la gorge. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, expulsant ainsi l'eau contenue dans ses poumons, qu'elle avait en feu. Ses yeux pleuraient, ses oreilles sifflaient, et tout son corps tremblait. Elle releva soudain la tête. Il lui avait semblé, l'espace d'un instant, d'avoir entendu quelqu'un qui l'appelait, criant son prénom. Kidd ? Killer ? Heat ou Wire ? Mais ç'avait été tellement fugace... Avec le bruit qui régnait autour d'elle, comment aurait elle pu entendre quelqu'un, même s'il avait crié ? Son esprit engourdi lui jouait des tours, elle en était convaincue. La rouquine regarda autour d'elle, cherchant a retrouver ses marques. Elle ne savait plus à quelle distance se trouvait chacune des portes, ni où chacune d'entre elles menaient, et surtout, où elles se trouvaient.<br>-Mylo !  
>Celle ci redressa la tête et chercha la source de la voix. Il lui semblait que c'était celle de son frère aîné, mais elle ne le vit pas, et pensa ainsi a un autre tour de son imagination.<br>-Kidd, bordel ! Reviens !  
>Mylo se retourna. Soit elle était définitivement devenue folle, soit c'était vraiment le second de son frère.<br>-Killer ?!  
>Elle avait appelé le plus fort qu'elle avait pu -ce qui revenait a une sorte de plainte éraillée à cause de sa gorge douloureuse-. Elle toussa à nouveau.<br>-Mylo ?!  
>La jeune femme chercha d'où venait la voix, jusqu'à voir la silhouette si familière de l'homme au masque à travers le rideau de la pluie. Elle réussit a convaincre ses jambes de la porter et elle se précipita vers lui.<br>-Killer !  
>Le blond se tourna vers la sabreuse et la rattrapa contre son torse massif lorsqu'elle trébucha. Il la serra contre lui d'un bras autour de ses épaules, se retenant à une échelle de corde de l'autre main. La sœur de son capitaine ne lui avait jamais paru aussi frêle et fragile qu'en cet instant trempée, tremblante, frigorifiée, elle semblait plus petite que jamais.<p>

-Tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoua la tête, grelottant contre lui. Il la serra, caressant son dos pour tenter de la réchauffer. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse en enlaçant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa taille en agrippant son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau.

-Où est Kidd ? demanda t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête.

Elle avait crié pour dominer le bruit de la tempête.

-Aucune idée... Il est sorti pour te chercher, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit la jeune femme.

-Il ne serait pas... ?

Elle s'écarta du blond bodybuildé et regarda la mer, un frisson d'effroi la parcourut. Killer la retint par le bras.

-Non. Il n'est pas tombé à l'eau. C'est impossible et tu le sais.

-Mais...

Le froid l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle bégaya puis vacilla. Elle sentit le second la rattraper.

-Hey... Restes avec moi Mylo...

-Mylo !

Elle tourna la tête et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant Kidd arriver. Trempé, mais vivant.

-Kidd...

Elle se dégagea des bras de Killer et courut jusqu'à son aîné, dérapant sur le pont glissant.

-Mylo, putain, où t'étais...

Mylo n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, une nouvelle vague l'ayant projetée par dessus bord.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise et tomba à l'eau.

Le noir l'entoura, le froid la mordit. Elle battit frénétiquement des bras et des jambes, tentant de regagner la surface. Mais ayant mangé un fruit du démon, elle était dans l'incapacité de nager. Elle finit par arrêter de s'agiter. Mylo ferma les yeux, et entrouvrit la bouche, laissant le peu d'air qu'il lui restait s'échapper, puis ce fut le noir total.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une fille à la mer

Oyaho ! Voici le premier chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire plus long que le prologue. Je me suis fixé dorénavant la limite minimum de mille mots, et je promets de la respecter ! J'ai tenu compte de vos commentaires et j'ai espacé ! (z'avez vu, je suis bonne élève hein ?)

Sinon, deux petits mots avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement : j'ai eu l'idée -un peu bizarre je l'avoue- de faire une deuxième fic en parallèle à celle ci, un peu plus courte -que j'appellerai "les chroniques des Kidd's Pirates" (le titre vous annonce la couleur x) )- dans laquelle je raconterai comment l'absence de Mylo serait vécue par son équipage. Évidemment, le plus affecté serait Kidd. J'y intégrerai peut-être un yaoi Kidd x Killer. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Deuxième petite chose : ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur toutes les reviews de votre part, comme de voir que avez ajouté mon petit début d'histoire en favoris ou que vous me "followez" ^^

Petit bonheur tout bête mais c'est vraiment agréable de voir que mon travail -ou celui d'autres auteurs, je ne suis pas un cas à part- est apprécié et qu'on me le fasse savoir.

Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture mes pirates ! Et lâchez vous dans les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage de Mylo.

* * *

><p>Une matinée ensoleillée sur le Sunny. Le silence et le calme qui régnaient furent néanmoins brisés par un bruit de course et des cris.<p>

-Luffy ! Reviens ici !

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille fuyait le cuisinier aux sourcils roulés, la bouche pleine et entourée de miettes. Leurs allées et venues incessantes sur le bateau provoquèrent l'hilarité de certaines personnes, l'indifférence d'autres et l'exaspération d'un homme, assis contre le mât. Il soupira et passa une main tatouée dans ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, et fixa ses prunelles dorées sur l'homme élastique. Presque deux semaines qu'il devait le supporter... Et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Il se leva en grommelant et s'approcha du bastingage. Il s'accouda à la rembarde et regarda l'horizon, pensant à son équipage, laissé derrière.

-...

Il les reverrait bientôt, si Mugiwara voulait bien suivre la route indiquée. Il s'étira et commença à se détourner, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

-Mmh ?

Une forme assez indistincte flottait sur l'eau, au loin.

-...

Il attrapa Chapeau de paille par le col et lui tourna la tête vers l'océan.

-Regarde, répondit-il au grognement du gamin.

-Quoi ?

L'intéressé obéit, imité par Sanji qui les avait rejoint.

-Qu'est ce qu c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée... On remonte ça a bord ?

Le capitaine regarda ses aînés, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est toi le capitaine Luffy.

-On le monte à bord ! conclut-il en commençant à étirer son bras.

Le blond le stoppa.

-Attend, on ne sait pas ce que c'est. Tu ferais mieux de prendre le Mini-Merry.

Luffy descendit immédiatement au Soldier Dock System et monta dans le petit bateau à l'effigie de leur ancien navire.

-A quoi il joue ?

Nami croisa les bras et fixa son capitaine, qui hissait l'OFNI (Objet Flottant Non Identifié) à bord de son embarcation.

-On a vu un truc flotter, et il a tenu à le ramener à bord.

Tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé et regardait son capitaine s'activer au milieu de la mer. Robin s'asseya sur la barrière.

-Et on fait comment s'il tombe à l'eau ?

-...

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Puis, comme s'il l'avait entendu, Luffy tomba du Mini-Merry. Brook et Chopper plongèrent.

-Luffy !

Franky sauta les récupérer, accompagné d'un « Mais vous savez pas nager non plus, bande d'abrutis ! », crié par Nami.

Zoro et Sanji étaient déjà à l'eau et nagèrent pour aller chercher leur capitaine. Le cuisinier le hissa sur le Mini-Merry tandis que le sabreur restait sous l'eau.

-A quoi il joue le marimo ?

Luffy se redressa en toussant.

-Elle est où ? demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes d'eau de mer qui lui glissaient le long des joues.

Sanji haussa un sourcil.

-Qui ça ?

-La fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Y a pas de-

Le sabreur refit surface, coupant Sanji, et hissa une jeune femme à bord avant de grimper à son tour. Les yeux du blond furent remplacés des cœurs, il fit sa danse de... « séduction » -peut on vraiment appeler ça de la séduction ?- et en laissa tomber sa cigarette.

-Une sirène ?

-Hey ! appela Luffy en tapotant les joues de l'inconnue, qui resta sans réactions.

-Calme toi... Elle est inconsciente, ça sert à rien. On ferait mieux de la ramener au bateau ou elle va mourir de froid...

Luffy et Sanji baissèrent les yeux sur la rouquine. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid, son corps agité de frissons, elle claquait des dents.

-... Allons y...

OooooooooooO

-Et vous ne savez pas comment elle s'est retrouvée en pleine mer ?

-Comment on pourrait le savoir ?

-Je demande juste , grogna Nami en pinçant les lèvres, jetant un regard noir à Zoro.

-Allez vous disputer ailleurs, elle a pas besoin de ça, fit Chopper en les poussant hors de l'infirmerie.

-Mais...

Le petit renne referma la porte sur eux, ne laissant que son capitaine, le chirurgien de la mort et lui-même dans la pièce. Le garçon élastique se pencha au dessus du visage inconscient de la jeune fille et en profita pour la détailler du regard.

Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges et lisses, qui lui retombaient sur la poitrine et encadraient son visage pâle et fin, parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux clos abordaient de longs cils épais, qui papillonnèrent afin de se lever et de dévoiler des iris où de multiples teintes de verts se mêlaient à des mouchetures de noisette et de doré. Ils se refermèrent presque immédiatement, accompagnés par un gémissement plaintif. L'inconnue porta une main à son front. Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible

-Je... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Luffy allait prendre la parole, mais Chopper le devança.

-Comment te sens tu ?

La rouquine oublia sa première question.

- ... J'ai mal au crâne...

Le petit docteur l'inspecta et banda la plaie qu'elle abordait au niveau de la tempe.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Je... Non.

Elle rouvrit un œil prudemment et parcouru la pièce du regard avant de le tourner vers les 3 personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle regarda celui avec le chapeau de paille et qui abordait une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche, qui s'approcha d'elle.

-Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Et tu es sur mon bateau.

-... Et comment j'y suis arrivée ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le... Raton-laveur ? Renne ? Cerf ? qui inspectait ses quelques plaies bandées.

-Luffy t'a repêché.

-Zoro-ya l'a repêché. Mugiwara-ya était tombé à l'eau, corrigea le troisième.

La jeune fille se redressa et les regarda. Monkey D. Luffy... Elle l'avait vu aux Shabaondy. Quant à l'autre... Elle le détailla du regard. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Ses cheveux bleus-noirs et ses yeux dorés cernés ne lui étaient pas inconnus... Ni ses tatouages aux mains d'ailleurs. Elle chercha son nom à travers tous ceux qu'elle connaissait.

-T'étais pas obligé de préciser ça Traffy... marmonna le capitaine en faisant la moue.

Traffy ?

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

-Trafalgar ? Trafalgar Law ? Des Heart's Pirates ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Tu me connais ?

-Mon frère te considère comme son rival.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Eustass Mylo.


	3. Chapter 2 : La soeur d'Eustass-Ya

Hello !

Attendez deux secondes avant de me lapider, je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre, mais je peux me justifier : je devais réviser pour mes bacs blancs de français et de sciences, et mes TPE (pour faire simple, c'est une épreuve par groupe d personnes qui compte pour le bac). En plus, j'ai commencé une fiction Fairy Tail dont je posterai le premier chapitre dans pas longtemps.

Donc ! Normalement, les prochains chapitres devraient arriver plus rapidement (ou pas, si l'inspiration ne vient pas a moi =w=)

Bref ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Savourez le, j'ai toujours pas commencé le troisième he he ^^''''''' *pars en courant très vite et très loin pour éviter les sabres, les haches et tout autres objets contendants qui font très mal*

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>-Alors comme ça, t'es la petite soeur d'Eustass-Ya ?<p>

Mylo regarda sa tasse et le café chaud dont elle était remplie, mal à l'aise. Elle n'était nullement habituée à être ainsi le centre d'attention, et tous les regards qui la fixaient la génaient horriblement. Tout particulièrement ceux du capitaine au chapeau de paille et du gars aux cheveux frisés et au long nez, trop proches à son gout. Elle pouvait presque sentir leur souffle sur son visage et son cou. Elle frissona presque de dégout.

-Je … Oui …

-Vous avez combien d'années d'écart ?

-6 ans d'écart … Il a 23 ans et moi 17 …

Elle n'osait pas relever la tête et préférait regarder ses doigts qu'elle entortillait nerveusement sur ses genoux. Elle entendit le blond -Sanji, si ses souvenirs étaient bons- repousser les deux garçons -stolckers serait peut-être plus approprié-.

-Laissez la respirer un peu ! Elle a pas besoin de vos faces d'abruti sous le nez.

Une assiette de biscuits fut déposée à côté de sa tasse tandis qu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Sers toi Mylo-chan.

Celle-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant du cuisinier, qui lui souriait gentiment. Quelque chose chez lui rappelait à la jeune femme le second de son frère. Son calme ? Sa douceur ? Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Merci.

Le réaction de l'homme au sourcil roulé lui fit totalement oublier ce qu'elle venait de penser : il se mit à onduler, bras en l'air, des cœurs à la place des yeux, et balbutia une … Déclaration d'amour ? Totalement incompréhensible. Celle aux longs cheveux roux l'assoma.

-Tu viens de ruiner l'image qu'elle avait de toi abruti !

Elle s'asseya à côté de leur « invitée ».

-Il n'est pas méchant, juste attardé. Comme tous les gars de cet équipage.

Mylo sourit à leur protestation générale. L'ambiance régnant ici était bien différente de celle à laquelle elle était habituée.

-D'accord, je prend note.

-T'es pas obligée d'écouter ce que dit cette sorcière, intervint l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par le poing de la « sorcière » en question.

-Je crois pas t'avoir demandé def aire de commentaires.

Le sabreur grogna et se frotta le crâne, sous le regard amusé de capitaine, qui posa ensuite la question que la plupart des hommes -jeunes hommes, voir gamins- à bord se posaient intérieurement.

-C'est qui Eustass-ya ?

-Le frère de Mylo, répondit Chopper, l'innocence incarnée.

Robin sourit et caressa le petit renne avant de prendre la parole :

-Comme Luffy, Zoro et Traffy, Eustass Kidd est l'un des supernovaes, dont la prime dépassait 100 millions de berrys i ans. Sa prime était d'ailleurs de 315 millions si je ne me trompe pas, fit-elle en regardant la sœur du-dit pirate, qui aquiesca.

La brune poursuivit :

-Aujourd'hui, elle est de 470 millions. Il reste donc le rookie le plus recherché. On le dit cruel, sanguinaire, sans pitié, avide de carnages et j'en passe …

-C'est comme ça que la Marine le décrit, c'est tout, intervint Mylo.

Intervention à laquelle le chirurgien répondit calmement :

-C'est vrai que la Marine exagère. Il a juste massacré plusieurs équipages parce qu'il les jugeait trop faibles pour entrer dans le nouveau monde. A plusieurs reprises.

La rouge lui jeta un regard noir, appréciant apparemment assez peu l'humour douteux du brun. Celui-ci la regarda en souriant. Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, se défendit-elle.

Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas me dire que c'est un capitaine exemplaire, qui prend soin de son équipage, un grand frère modèle, qui-

-Oui, le coupa Mylo, agacée par les réflexions désobligeantes du médecin.

Celui-ci soupira, peu convaincu, mais s'abstint de faire un quelconque autre commentaire.

Satisfaite par le silence du brun, la rouquine termina sa tasse et prit un biscuit dans lequel elle croqua. La navigatrice la regarda en souriant.

-Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Mylo hocha la tête, la bouche pleine, avant de déglutir difficilement en voyant le regard que Nami lui lançait.

-… O-Oui ?

Ce regard, déjà sombre, s'assombrit encore en se tournant vers Luffy, Chopper et Law. Les trois se raidirent.

-Vous ne lui avez pas donné de vêtements de rechange ?

Mylo baissa les yeux vers son débardeur rayé arc-en-ciel et noir et son mini short blanc, qu'elle portait la veille lors de son séjour forcé dans les eaux de Grand Line. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du taux assez élevé d'humidité de sa tenue.

Chopper bredouilla des excuses, imité par le capitaine au chapeau de paille, tandis que Law ne voyait pas où était le problème. Nami se leva et sortit de la cuisine, entrainant Mylo à sa suite.

OooooooooooO

-Je peux me laver toute seule tu sais ?

La tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés, la rouge était assise dans un bain moussant, pendant que la navigatrice lui lavait doucement les cheveux, assise sur le bord de la baignoire.

-Tu es blessée, alors laisse moi faire.

Malgré quelques autres protestations, elle finit par se résigner, tandis que Nami lui lavait précautioneusement les cheveux et le dos, évitant ses plaies. Une fois satisfaite de son travail, elle se releva.

-Finis de te laver. En attendant que tes vêtements soient secs, je vais t'en préter. Et on refera tes bandages.

Lui donnant une serviette, la navigatrice sourit et sortit. Mylo se lava doucement, grimaçant de temps en temps -elle avait encore mal par endroit- avant de se rincer. Elle attrapa la serviette et s'enroula dedans avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire en attendant Nami. Celle-ci revint un peu plus tard.

OooooooooooO

Désinfectant de nouveau ses plaies, la rousse lui refit ses bandages. Une certaine complicité s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Mylo ?

-Oui ?

La rouge leva ses yeux tricolores vers son ainée.

-Vous êtes combien de filles dans l'équipage de ton frère ?

Mylo eut un sourire géné.

-Et bien … Je suis la seule …

Nami la regarda, visiblement stupéfaite. Ce qui mit son interlocutrice relativement mal a l'aise.

-Sérieusement ? Au milieu de combien d'hommes ?

Mylo énumera silencieusement des noms en comptant sur ses doigts avant d'abandonner.

-J'ai arrêté de compter en fait …

A sa grande surprise, Nami la prit dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ehhh ?

-Ma pauvre … Ils t'embêtent pas trop ?

-Ça va, Kidd et Killer ne me laissent jamais seules, donc je suis tranquille.

-C'est bien ça.

La rousse la lacha et lui sourit avant de lui donner des vêtements.

-Je pense que ce sera ta taille.

Mylo la remercia et les enfila, sous son regard noisette. Elle se regarda ensuite dans la miroir. Un jean taille basse -ce n'était pas censé l'être, Mylo était juste plus petite que Nami- et un tee-shirt noir aux manches lacées. Différent de d'habitude, mais elle aimait bien. Elle se tourna vers Nami en souriant.

-Merci.


End file.
